narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Swift Release
The Swift Release (迅遁, Jinton) is an advanced nature kekkei genkai of the Yomohiro clan that can be used to move at virtually instantaneous speed, granting the user an advantage over opponents with more strength than speed, such as users of Chakra Enhanced Strength. This nature therefore renders the user invulnerable against taijutsu. The elements combined to create this nature are Futon and Raiton. Through this relationship of Futon and Raiton together the a Yomohiro can unlock thier Kekkei Genkai. Abilities The Jinton (Swift Release) Kekkei Genkai belongs to members of the Yomohiro clan. Even within the small Yomohiro clan the appearance of the JKG is rare. The main ability of Quick Style is that the user to can manipulate the speed of their bodies through the manipulation of kinetic energy; either to speed up or slow down. (Energy that a body possesses by virtue of being in motion.) Their bodies could become a unpredictable force of speed or a defensive force similar to a solid object. If trained hard enough, the user would be able to blend with their environments or penetrate solid objects with their bodies as a vibrating force or escape several techniques in the same way. They can even move at rates so fast that afterimages are created or interpret the intentions of the opponent and counter them with a faster reaction. Some users can even manipulate the density of their own atoms and make themselves intangible or solid. Making them harder to damage or defend against. Not only does this make their bodies virtually untouchable but also more versitile in unarmed combat. Most of these techniques are supplementary and used in taijutsu situations but others are much more devastating and far reaching. Regardless of whether or not a member of the Yomohiro clan has the ability to unlock the Jinton KG, each still naturally maintains strong reflexes and great dexterity. But not necessarily the chakra natures required for JKG activation. This can be explained by the body structure that the Yomohiro people naturally maintain. The DNA of Yomohiro peoples was intelligently designed to improve the nervous system with age. Not limited to extending as the body grows but become more dynamic in responding to stimuli. Like a tree whose roots spread within a solid environment, so too do the Yomohiro peoples nervous systems grow. Those who train to unlock the JKG do so through intense physical training. As a Yomohiro person dedicated themselves to train in specific exercises, their neuromuscular system is strengthened by many times and their chakra pathway becomes one with their neuromuscular system. Thus unlocking the JKG! For example, a Yomohiro can use supplementary techniques like the shushin with greater skill or become masterful unarmed combatants more easily through the manipulation of kinetic energy. The manipulation of kinetic energy is based upon the exertion of chakra upon contact with an object or within themselves to move at an exceptional rate or slow elements to a standstill. Most who have unlokced thier JKG simply use it to manipulate kinetic energy and thus increase thier speed and thier power over external object projection or stoppage; but some very skilled persons have found a way to utilize their bodies in the form of molecular oscillation through the manipulation of kinetic energy on a microscopic level. Yomohiro who have unlocked their Kekkei Genkai and trained it over a period of years have the potential to not use their physical forms, but oscillate their cells and smaller parts with their chakra in kinetic relationship (Swift Release: Instant Removal). This allows them the ability to interact with physical objects to pass through either solid objects or objects of a certain viscosity at will. More clearly, kinetic manipulation allows skilled Yomohiro to vibrate their molecules at a high enough frequency to pass through the molecules of other matter and make themselves intangible to physical attacks. Toshiro (Yomohiro) has explored this trait of his KG and has expressed that one could theoretically have the ability to make themselfs "A fog, even to Elemental Ninjutsu." Because of this speculation, he is exploring this concept further and seeking to train his body to accept elemental ninjutsu harmlessly. The Swift Release could allow the user to become imperceptible to physical beings by merging themselves (therefore their chakra/chakra signatures) with an object or accelerate an object at a subjective speeds or steal away opposing motion and redirecting it or scramble one's molecular structure to the point of literal disintegration with a single point of contact. The ability to control kinetic energy at a molecular level because of their anatomy and chakra network is one of the most prized traits of the Yomohiro Kekkei Genkai. Toshiro has these abilities. His anatomy, Kekkei Genkai and chakra allow him these controls and thus the ability to manipulate his body and external objects. Disadvantages. Through the years the Yomohiro have found an irreversible consequence to regular use of the Jinton's greater abilities (repetitive uses of the advanced above). The life of the individual shortens because of the manipulation of speeds that affects the body and wears/slows down necessary functions. The clan has accepted it as the will of God and the natural course of life. Even so, some herbalists have found that a strict diet and meditation can stave off the accelerated aging by at least seven years. The medical personal of the Yomohiro clan have also found that their Kekkei Gekai cannot be reproduced by any means because of the complex relationships that must occur for one to be first eligible to use Jinton, then to train to be skilled with it to mastery. They have concluded that it is not possible. And if it were the foreign body would die within the first few uses because of the complexity of this Kekkei Genkai and its need for a natural host. Further more that the exercises and diet to maintain a functioning Kekkei Genkai are the clans inner most kept secrets. (Message Toshiro for technqiues for fair Incontext Rp) Trivia Edit *How this element differs from the common Body Flicker Technique, aside from speed difference, is unknown. It is possible that Swift-natured chakra is being applied to the Body Flicker, which is a general skill, to produce this effect. *Swift Release shares the same romanisation as Dust Release.